The present invention relates to the field of image processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering animation over the Internet.
The Internet and the World-Wide Web have become an expansive backbone of communication with a vast repository of information. The Internet and the World-Wide Web has also become a source of advertising for many companies. Web page advertising offers advantages over traditional forms of advertising. Web page advertising is attractive because it enables businesses to reach a large audience and create an impressive presence. Information presented on web pages can be more in-depth than that which can be presented over more traditional advertising media. In addition, the cost of web page advertisement may be less than the cost of other forms of advertisement.
Web pages may include information formatted in simple text, audio, graphics, and video. Web pages are often decorated with various multimedia presentations to make it more attractive to viewers. Among the various multimedia presentation forms used by web page designers, animation has become popular. Animation has typically been implemented by web page designers with animated graphics interchange format (GIFs) or Java applets. Animated GIFs are a type of GIF image that can be animated by combining several images into a single GIF file. Java applets are programs designed to be executed from within another application that may include animated effects.
Delivering animation over the Internet using animated GIFs and Java applets has several drawbacks. In order to access GIF files or Java applets, considerable download time may be required by a web browse to download the plurality of images in the GIF file or the lines of code in the Java applet. In addition, animated GIFs provide only a defined number of pre-generated animated cells that must be repeated over and over.
A method for delivering animation is disclosed. A single source image is transmitted to the client system. Parameters that generate a function are transmitted to the client system. Modulation frames are generated with the function. The modulation frames are applied to the single source image to generate the animation.